La fille des cendres
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] En Chine demeurait une jeune fille vivant sous le joug de sa belle-mère mais attendant son heure pour se montrer au monde. Vint alors le bal.


**Rating :** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent originellement au folklore populaire. J'en livre ma propre réinterprétation.

* * *

Le soufflet avait laissé une trace brûlante sur sa joue. Cette gifle-là, elle ne l'avait nullement mérité, comme les précédentes. Huï leva les yeux, observant sa marâtre, Cháhuā, par en-dessous, osant la regarder droit dans les yeux avec toute l'impudence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Une nouvelle gifle vint la cueillir, plus rude, assénée par une main d'homme. Cette fois-ci, le coup l'ébranla, la fit tomber sur les genoux. Néanmoins Huï veilla à ne pousser aucun cri. Elle se contenta de ravaler le sang qui imprégnait sa salive. Ses dents avaient mordus l'intérieur de sa joue.

— Comment oses-tu...

Sa marâtre avait toujours eu cette voix basse, sifflante. Huï, en levant les yeux, pouvait voir ses narines se gonfler, signe que sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Son fils, Wu, observait la scène sans mot dire. Ce ne pouvait être que lui qui l'avait frappé, la seconde fois, garçon fidèle à sa mère, la suivant comme son ombre.

Cháhuā saisit Huï par le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. La jeune femme se retint de lui cracher au visage. Elle l'avait déjà fait, une fois. Le jugement avait été à la hauteur de la faute. Des jours avaient passés avant que Huï puisse, à nouveau, marcher correctement.

Les ongles de Cháhuā se plantèrent dans la chair offerte. Huï ne put dissimuler un froncement de sourcils, ce qui suffit à satisfaire Cháhuā. Elle souriait avec le contentement gourmand d'un gros chat ayant pu vider une écuelle de crème au nez et à la barbe de ses maîtres. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue de Huï, son souffle vint chatouiller son oreille.

— N'oublie pas ta place. Tu n'es rien. Rien qu'une servante.

 _Faux._ Des années qu'elle voulait hurler ce simple mot, ce mot qui l'étreignait à la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer. _Je partage un sang commun avec tes propres enfants, j'ai joué et grandi dans cette demeure._ Cháhuā la relâcha, quitta la pièce sans un mot, ni un regard. Huï attendit que Wu ait rejoint sa mère pour se relever. _Mais tu m'as tout pris. Tout._ Sa mère, elle lui avait ôté la vie en venant au monde, comme nombre d'enfants de par le monde. La destinée de son père avait été scellé par un duel – une dette de jeu non payée si l'on en croyait les rumeurs. Sa famille disparue, Huï avait du se soumettre à la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux : Cháhuā, première concubine, la seule à avoir su extraire de ses entrailles l'héritier tant attendu.

Jambes vacillantes, Huï regagna le quartier des domestiques. Ce ne fut que, arrivée au sein de la cuisine, qu'elle s'autorisa un accès de violence, déchaînant sa rage sur le dîner de ce soir. Sous ses mains, le poulet devint rapidement un simple empilement d'os et de chair, tandis que la sauce fut gratifiée d'une belle bolée de crachats – acte mesquin. Néanmoins c'était là l'unique vengeance qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser. Imaginer Cháhuā, et son fils, se régaler de sa salive comme s'ils se sustentaient d'un mets raffiné rendait ses nuits plus paisibles.

Huï ne trouva l'apaisement que lorsque des mains délicates se posèrent sur les siennes. Le parfum douceâtre de Héhuā parvint jusqu'à elle qu'après, tandis que, doucement, ses épaules se dénouaient. Étant fille de Cháhuā, et ainsi, par extension, sœur de Wu, Héhuā aurait du recevoir la haine de Huï, au même titre que les autres. Mais à l'image du lotus dont elle portait le nom, Héhuā était une brave fille, pas méchante pour deux sous. Cette demi-sœur méprisée de tous, reléguée aux travaux de domestiques qu'elle devait, seule, mener à bien depuis que Cháhuā les avait tous congédiés, Héhuā n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui causer du tort. Huï se souvenait encore de ce jour où, presque battue à mort pour avoir osé, suprême outrage, renversé du riz, Héhuā l'avait rejoint pour panser ses blessures. Huï avait eu beau mordre, tenter d'échapper à ces mains curieusement trop douces, Héhuā n'avait pas fléchi. Elle s'était contentée de continuer ses soins et de lui rendre visite chaque soir, en catimini, pour rafraîchir les pansements. Huï avait fini par accepter cette curieuse demi-sœur, avec sa face lunaire, et son corps empâté – c'est que Héhuā avait tendance à être gloutonne et ne se privait pas de finir les assiettes de toute la tablée. Au grand dam de sa mère Cháhuā qui avait essayé de corriger ce mauvais penchant par les coups – la violence ne faisait qu'accentuer la faim de Héhuā qui y trouvait là une forme de consolation.

Héhuā caressa, du bout des doigts, la joue enflée de Huï. Ses grands yeux larmoyants semblaient sur le point de se noyer sous l'assaut des larmes.

— Elle t'a encore frappé.

Huï eut un ricanement. Quand elle se laissait à rire, brièvement, on aurait pu croire qu'elle aboyait.

— C'est sa façon de m'exprimer son amour.

La saillie laissa Héhuā de marbre. Humidifiant un torchon, elle le frotta contre la joue tuméfiée. Ses sourcils froncés, son visage concentré, ne faisaient que renforcer l'aspect lunaire, rond, de son visage. Un visage encore enfantin malgré l'approche prochaine de ses vingt printemps.

— Tu ne devrais pas en rire. Ce n'est pas une vie que tu mènes. Oh Huï, j'y rêve tant... Toi et moi, quittant cette maison... Nous pourrions vivre...

— Dans une maison au bord du fleuve. J'irais chasser, et toi tu serais la bonne petite épouse qui fait chauffer la marmite. (Huï posa sa main sur celle de Héhuā.) Il faut que tu cesses de te nourrir de ces romans. La vie n'est pas aussi simple. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Héhuā hocha la tête, le menton tremblotant. Ce désir, elles l'avaient invoqués de multiples fois, mais une seule d'entre elles avait su se résigner. Ou, du moins, Huï savait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle aurait son salut. Saisissant le visage plein de Héhuā entre ses mains, elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Tu devrais remonter avant qu'ils ne se doutent que tu aies ici. Va, un jour, nous aurons notre bonheur.  
Petit à petit, avec le temps, Huï y croyait à moitié. Néanmoins elle devait continuer à se mentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour pouvoir tenir.

* * *

— Un bal ?

La surprise avait laissé Héhuā pantoise, bouche grande ouverte. Sa bouillie de riz s'écrasa dans son bol avec un « sprotch » presque écœurant. Les narines de sa mère palpitèrent, excédée par un comportement si peu gracieux.

— Un bal, vous avez fort bien entendu. Si vous cessiez de ruminer le contenu de votre auge, et de paraître plus femme que vache, vous n'auriez pas à poser de questions aussi idiotes.

Les doigts de Cháhuā déplièrent la lettre, et la tendirent à son fils, posté à sa droite. À l'image de son nom, choisi expressément parce qu'il était né en hiver, Wu était aussi fin et glacé qu'une lame bien affûtée. Sa voix demeurait toujours basse – à croire que jamais un rire, ou même un cri, n'était sorti de ses lèvres exsangues. Sous l'injonction de sa mère, l'homme lut.

— L'Empereur de notre vénéré empire de Chine, Fils du Dragon, a décrété que, dans trois jours, se tiendrait un bal masqué au sein du Palais de Jade. Toutes les jeunes filles en âge d'être mariées sont cordialement invités à se joindre aux festivités...

— Mais pour quoi donc un bal ? osa couper Héhuā.

— Petite sotte ! Pour se trouver une nouvelle concubine, bien évidemment ! (Les doigts de Cháhuā s'étaient crispés sur la table. Elle avait tout l'air d'être prête à bondir sur sa fille.) Notre vénéré empereur n'a toujours aucune lignée assurée. Ce bal n'est qu'un moyen, comme un autre, de supplanter à ce manque...

— Est-ce que vous pensez que... (Héhuā déglutit, mal à l'aise, jouant avec ses doigts boudinés.) J'aurais mes chances ?

Sa mère et son frère échangèrent un bref regard avant que la première ne réponde.  
— Vous avez de larges hanches. Un point non négligeable. Il faudrait vous dégrossir, veiller à votre ligne. Trois jours ne permettront pas de faire un miracle, mais nous nous y emploierons.

Cháhuā extirpa une graine d'une grenade, le jus rouge et poisseux lui dégoulinant des doigts. Son regard se vrilla dans celui de sa fille.  
— Car vous n'allez pas seulement être une prétendante. Vous veillerez à devenir la nouvelle concubine et, qui plus est, impératrice. Ainsi, en assurant votre place, vous assurerez celle de toute votre famille. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur vous, et je veillerais à ce que nos projets ne débouchent pas sur un fiasco.

Il sembla à Héhuā que chaque graine engloutie par sa mère était une promesse de souffrance. La peur l'étreignait de ses mains glacées. Et pourtant, elle ne réfuta pas les paroles de sa mère. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de quitter cette demeure...

* * *

— Devenir impératrice ?  
— Ne serait-ce pas formidable Huï ?

Héhuā se renfonça dans son siège, pleinement satisfaite. Sur ordre de la maîtresse de maison, Huï avait du abandonner ses tâches habituelles. Elle ne devait plus que se préoccuper d'apprêter Héhuā, l'embellir, en vue du bal. Présentement Huï brossait l'épaisse chevelure de sa demi-sœur, l'écoutant narrer par le menu les projets de sa mère. À ses yeux Héhuā ne possédait pas l'aplomb pour être impératrice, bien trop douce et malléable. Si elle accédait à ce poste, sa mère dirigerait dans l'ombre, lui soufflant en coulisses ce qu'elle devrait souffler, à son tour, à son impérial époux sur l'oreiller. Mais si c'était elle, la modeste Huï qui devenait impératrice...

— Et donc, toutes les jeunes filles à marier sont conviées ?

— Oui, oui, sans aucune distinction. Te plairais-tu de venir ?  
La question prit Huï au dépourvu. Elle scruta le regard de Héhuā se demandant si un second message se dissimulait sous ces mots. _Voilà que tu crois voir la marque de cette femme partout._  
— Je n'ai jamais été douée pour danser. Mais lorsque tu seras impératrice, ne m'oublie pas.  
— J'ai déjà décidé de te prendre comme femme de chambre. )Héhuā se tourna et lui prit la main.) Nous vivrons toutes les deux, heureuses, dans ce palais.

 _Heureuses, oui,_ songea Huï. _Mais ce ne sera pas toi qui seras impératrice._

* * *

Les trois jours avaient filés comme le vent. Trois jours durant lesquels Héhuā souffrit sous les imprécations de sa mère afin d'être parfaite le soir du bal. Trois jours où, en cachette, Huï prépara son projet. Trois jours où, lorsqu'elle devait aller de boutique en boutique pour les préparations de sa demi-sœur, elle profitait pour mener ses propres emplettes. La marâtre ne lui avait pas tout pris. Lorsqu'elle veilla à effacer toute trace de ses rivales, dont la mère de Huï, la jeune fille, à l'époque encore enfant, avait réussi à sauver deux biens du brasier qui, pendant des jours, avait flambé au sein du jardin. Une pivoine, fleur adorée par sa mère qu'elle avait veillé à tenir en vie pendant des années, la plantant près de la tombe de feue sa mère, et une paire de souliers qu'elle avait dissimulé sous les cendres du foyer de la cuisine, près de sa couche.

Trois jours avaient été nécessaires pour ensorceler les souliers. Trois jours que Huï vécut, la boule au ventre. En ce pays la magie était interdite. Quiconque en faisait usage devait affronter le couperet de la justice. À la lueur d'une chandelle mourante, Huï avait piqué l'aiguille au creux des souliers, formulant à voix basse les termes qui scelleraient son projet.

 _Seule la cendre pourra se glisser dans ces souliers. A tout autre, la voie se refermera._

Ce secret, Huï ne le confia qu'à la pivoine qui, avec le temps, avait disparu. Ne restait d'elle qu'une fleur séchée que la jeune fille dissimulait sous ses vêtements, tout contre sa peau.

* * *

Le soir du bal advint. Héhuā quitta sa demi-sœur, rayonnante malgré son teint pâle. Huï attendit que le pousse-pousse ait tourné au virage, que le fracas de ses roues se soit estompé, pour quitter ses oripeaux. La robe à apprêter pour ce soir, elle la trouva au sein des réserves oubliées de la maisonnée. Certains cadeaux, offerts pour Héhuā, avaient été remballés – dont surtout les vêtements, rarement adaptés à sa taille lorsque la jeune fille s'était empâtée. Bien pliée dans sa boîte, la robe fut promptement enfilée. Le contact de la soie contre sa peau lui arracha un frisson. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle avait oublié cette sensation, depuis l'époque où elle avait été relégué au rang de servante. Après quelques apprêts, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, ses souliers enfilés, le masque posé sur son visage pour dissimuler ses traits, Huï quitta la demeure et courut héler un pousse-pousse. Il était temps, désormais, de faire son entrée.

Le Palais de Jade faisait honneur à sa réputation. Face à tant de splendeurs, de miroitements de verts étincelants, Huï se sentait reléguée à sa place de domestique. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se recomposer un visage affable. Ouvrant son éventail, Huï s'y masqua à demi derrière ce paravent, décidant de jouer les dames mystérieuses.

Les chuchotements naquirent rapidement à son passage, cherchant à nommer cette femme connue de personne, ni de la noblesse, ni des simples gens. Le mystère se propagea de bouche à oreille, jusqu'à parvenir à l'auguste empereur. Intrigué par cette énigme insoluble, l'homme décida d'en trouver la clé en allant, de lui-même, inviter la femme.

Face à l'empereur, le seul à ne porter aucun masque, Huï ne put que s'incliner, les oreilles emplies du battement de son cœur. Ses orteils, dans ses souliers, se crispèrent. Que la magie soit découverte et, alors, elle était perdue. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'empereur souhaitait seulement l'inviter, le temps d'une danse, ses épaules se détendirent. Celle qui fut Huï laissa tomber sa peau, devenant l'Inconnue, le Mystère. Le masque l'y aidait pour beaucoup ne laissant voir que le regard d'un noir profond.

Danser fut complexe et même un brin maladroit. Contrairement à de nombreuses dames de la noblesse, cela faisait des années que Huï n'avait pu s'exercer. Mais elle sut camoufler le défaut de ses pas par une riche conversation, obligeant ainsi l'empereur à l'écouter alors même qu'ils avaient quitté la piste. Auprès de sa demi-sœur, la jeune femme avait su enrichir son savoir, apprenant à ses côtés, déchiffrant l'écriture de Héhuā qui veillait à prendre des notes quand elle ne pouvait pas ramener un ouvrage que Huï dévorait à la lueur de la bougie.

— Vous devez être une noble dame pour savoir tant de choses, souligna l'empereur, chuchotant près de son oreille.

 _Je l'ai été. Quand j'étais encore, tout simplement, la fille de mon père et que je vivais sous sa protection._ Mais l'Inconnue se contenta de sourire en plissant les yeux.

— Il ne tient qu'à vous de le savoir. Mais vous devriez faire honneur à vos autres invités, ou l'on va jaser.

Souple, Huï évita la main que tendait l'empereur à son encontre et s'éclipsa au sein de la foule, insaisissable, désirable. Elle n'aurait nullement dit non à demeurer davantage auprès de l'empereur. Il avait la conversation riche, le verbe charmant. Néanmoins, elle avait aperçu sa marâtre dans les environs. Huï ne préférait pas courir le risque de savoir si son déguisement saurait tromper cette femme.

Vive, Huï se fraya un chemin au sein de la foule, remonta le courant jusqu'à l'entrée du Palais. Arrivée sur le palier, la jeune femme se baissa. Lorsqu'elle se releva, un de ses souliers se balançait au bout de ses doigts. Malgré ses conseils, l'empereur l'avait suivi. Lui, et tous les invités la plus proche l'observaient, interdits, se demandant ce qu'elle allait accomplir.

Son regard vrillé à celui de l'empereur, ses mots ne s'adressèrent qu'à lui.

 **—** Si vous souhaitez me retrouver, trouvez le pied qui saura chausser ce soulier.

Huï jeta le soulier et s'en fut, éperdue, avec des grâces de chat ayant su attiser la curiosité de son vis-à-vis. La jeune femme manqua de tomber, se rattrapa pour courir avec une vitesse renouvelée. Ce ne fut qu'à l'abri du pousse-pousse que Huï s'autorisa à rire. _Empereur ou non, il demeure un homme. Et les hommes n'aiment pas qu'on leur présente une énigme._ Huï ne donnait pas plus de quelques heures, au Fils du Dragon, pour qu'il parte à sa recherche.

* * *

Au matin, la nouvelle fut propagée par les journaux et la radio. Tous, au sein de la ville, ne parlaient plus que de cette inconnue que l'empereur recherchait. « Seule celle qui pourra chausser le soulier aura l'insigne honneur de rejoindre les concubines de l'empereur. » C'étaient là les propos même divulgués par l'empereur, plongeant toutes les filles, ayant assisté au bal, dans l'effervescence. Les premières à passer l'épreuve repartirent déconfites, voire vexées. À les écouter, le soulier était bien trop petit pour être porté.

La malice féminine sait déjouer les obstacles qui se présentent à elles. On serra plus fermement les bandages qui, depuis la prime enfance, courbaient les orteils sous la plante des pieds, formant ce « pied du lotus » parangon de la beauté de l'empire. Si les bandages ne suffisaient pas, on tranchait à vif dans la chair. Une concubine peut bien vivre avec quelques orteils ou un morceau de talon en moins.

Le dos plaqué contre le mur, Huï entendit les frais d'un tel supplice. Les cris de Héhuā l'emplirent toute entière. La jeune femme hurlait sa douleur, sanglotait à pierre fendre. Huï avait eu le geste de se boucher les oreilles mais s'était retenue à temps. _C'est à cause de toi qu'elle souffre ainsi. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux bien assister à son châtiment._ Elle aurait pu empêcher tout cela, en se livrant à la colère de Cháhuā. Mais elle s'y était refusée. Elle avait déjà que trop avancé sur ce chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

Le soir tombé, ce fut Huï qui se glissa dans la chambre de Héhuā pour panser ses plaies. Moites de sang étaient les bandages. Héhuā ne poussait plus un cri se contentant d'observer le plafond d'un œil mort. Son regard s'était éteint. Sans le souffle qui soulevait sa poitrine, on l'aurait cru morte. D'un coup, elle tourna la tête, braquant son regard sur Huï. Un regard lointain, perdu quelque part, là où elle ne souffrait pas.  
— Je vais devenir impératrice... N'est-ce pas ?

Huï n'avait pas le cœur de lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensée. Elle se contenta de la border, comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

— Bien sûr que tu le seras. (Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle, un chuchotement. Ses doigts repoussèrent les mèches de cheveux empoissées par la sueur.) Tu seras la plus belle des impératrices.

 _Seulement dans tes rêves._

* * *

Le lendemain, flanquée de sa mère et de son frère, Héhuā dut se rendre au Palais de Jade afin d'essayer ce soulier qui se refusait à toutes les prétendantes. La jeune fille serra les dents en gravissant les marches, tâchant de dissimuler sa douleur. Sa mère lui plantait ses ongles dans le poignet. Héhuā pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle. Sans cette promesse de devenir impératrice, Héhuā aurait été tétanisée sur place.

Franchissant le seuil de la salle, Héhuā s'inclina longuement. Elle n'osait relever la tête pas même quand le conseiller de l'empereur l'invita à prendre place. Les yeux de Héhuā ne voyaient que ses pieds. La peur au ventre, la jeune femme glissa son pied dans le soulier qu'on lui tendait obligeamment.

Ses orteils y entrèrent sans mal, le pied tout entier se glissait avec facilité. Héhuā releva la tête, se leva de sa chaise, prête à se jeter aux pieds de l'empereur. Mais le regard de sa mère demeurait sombre. Personne n'applaudissait, personne ne venait la complimenter. Héhuā regarda son pied, vit que son talon était demeuré hors de la chaussure. La jeune fille plia le genou, tira sur le soulier pour l'obliger à accueillir son pied.

Les bandages craquèrent. Du sang empoissa les doigts de Héhuā. Avec un cri, la jeune fille secoua son pied. Le soulier glissa sur le sol. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de ses plaies, la plongeant dans la confusion.

Des mains ramassèrent le soulier. Héhuā lâcha un hoquet de surprise à la vue du visage de leur propriétaire. Sa mère manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue.

— Huï... (Héhuā balbutiait, perdue. Son corps tremblait. Elle avait l'impression que toute la chaleur de son corps fuyait avec son sang.) Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je viens récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

Nonchalamment, Huï enfila le soulier. De la poche de sa robe, elle en sortit sa jumelle, chaussa son autre pied. Comme elle irradiait en cet instant. Malgré sa tenue de domestique, la cendre qui maculait son habit, elle était plus rayonnante que jamais. Héhuā ne voulait pas comprendre, n'osait donner raison à la voix qui lui soufflait tout doucement à l'oreille : _trahison, trahison._

 _—_ Huï... (Héhuā claudiqua à sa rencontre. Son pied laissait une traînée de sang derrière elle.) Je t'avais promis... Je devais... C'était moi qui devait être impératrice !

— Ne t'inquiète pas. (Envolée la douce Huï. Cette femme avait beau porter ses habits, elles n'avaient plus rien en commun. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à Cháhuā.) J'ai déjà décidé de te prendre comme femme de chambre.

C'en était si délicieusement ironique que Héhuā en rit. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, se laissa gagner par une folle hilarité. Ses mains étreignaient ses bras. Lentement, doucement, elle se balança d'avant en arrière. Huï l'approcha, tendit la main pour la calmer. Héhuā la frappa. Il y avait de la folie dans son regard, la rage sourde d'un animal blessé.

— J'ai tant fait pour toi, tant.. Va, va donc vers ton destin. Mais... (Héhuā tendit un index tremblant, le pointant sur Huï.) N'oublie pas... Que celui qui trahit une confiance en paye, un jour le prix.

Héhuā cracha à la figure de sa demi-sœur, scellant sa malédiction.

* * *

Rouge était la robe, d'un rouge profond qui rappela à Huï le sang qui s'écoulait du pied de Héhuā. Les jours avaient passés mais, cette scène, elle s'en souvenait toujours dans les moindres détails. Elle venait hanter ses nuits, plus crue encore que dans la réalité. Dans ses songes, Héhuā était, toute entière, couverte de sang. Sa robe alourdie par l'hémoglobine la clouait au sol, sa chevelure se répandait sur ses épaules. On ne percevait de son visage qu'un œil, unique, à peine discernable derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Sa bouche proférait milles malédictions qui poussaient Huï à se réveiller, trempée de sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Aujourd'hui je serais impératrice._

Les domestiques avaient beau la complimenter, les couloirs se succéder le long de son avancée, Huï demeurait aveugle et sourde à tout ceci. Elle se permit, simplement, de tourner la tête vers la rue lorsque le cortège passa auprès d'une place. C'était, à cet endroit précis, que l'empereur avait annoncé son futur mariage et condamné la famille de sa promise. Sous l'injonction de Huï, sa marâtre avait subi les mêmes mutilations qu'elle avait infligé à sa propre fille. Aveuglée par la douleur, Cháhuā errait, de par les rues, réduite à la mendicité. Son fils, Wu, avait été tout bonnement exécuté – il en avait lui-même exprimé le désir, préférant mourir dignement que vivre dans la honte. Une fracture qui avait rajouté une douleur supplémentaire à Cháhuā. Selon les dires, la femme cacherait, sous ses habits, les os de son fils qu'elle aurait déterré, à la nuit tombé, comme un chien.

 _Tandis que la chair du fils nourrit la terre, que la mère erre comme un fantôme, la douce Héhuā, elle, a disparu._ Envolé, le petit oiseau. Huï avait eu beau mander les meilleurs médecins, l'esprit de Héhuā avait quitté son corps. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

 _Elle a peut-être fini par la trouver, sa maison au bord du fleuve. Elle la mérite bien._

Le brouhaha qui s'éleva autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à l'office. S'agenouillant aux côtés de son futur époux, Huï se laissa encenser par les paroles sacrées. Quand elle se releva, elle avait abandonné l'identité qui, depuis des années, lui avait servi de peau. Son nom de cendres, ce sobriquet de Huï, ne lui convenait plus.

Désormais elle était Mǔdan Wû, impératrice de Chine.

* * *

Héhuā voyait la neige tomber depuis sa couche, son premier hiver en ces contrées mais, aussi, son dernier. Elle entendait distinctement les chuchotements des femmes qui s'empressaient autour d'elle et le hurlement silencieux de son corps implorant la fin de son calvaire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que enfanter était si douloureux et elle eut, durant un instant fugace, une pensée pour sa mère. Avait-elle tant hurlé lors de sa naissance ? En avait-il été de même pour son fils aîné ? Héhuā ne pourrait jamais lui poser la question, il était trop tard pour cela.

Ses reins s'emplirent de feu tandis que tout son corps se déchirait en deux suivant une ligne invisible. Entre ses cuisses coulaient ses humeurs, s'extirpait son enfant dont le cri se joignit à celui de la mère, la Vie épaulant la Mort. Héhuā tendit des mains faibles, voulant tenir cette progéniture quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Le corps chaud, dégoulinant de sang, lui arracha un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit tout contre elle.

La mère posa son regard sur l'enfant, ses mains touchant son corps.

— Une fille...

En cette maison une fille serait logée, éduquée, nourrie. Elle ne manquerait de rien, tout comme elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Héhuā pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille mais, avant, elle devait lui donner un nom, lui accorder une identité. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les flocons qui continuaient leur sarabande, indifférents à cette naissance.

— Sache, petite, glissa-t-elle à sa fille, que tu seras geisha comme ta mère et toutes ces femmes autour de toi. Tu auras la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouges comme le sang, le cheveu noir comme la nuit. Je vais te donner un nom qui sera le véritable, le tien à toi, et celui que prononceront tes clients. (Héhuā eut une brève inspiration, soufflant le nom dans une dernière expiration) Bái Xuě.

Blanche-Neige.


End file.
